A problem, on which the invention is based, is the correct tracking or direction stabilization of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle. To solve that problem so-termed driver assistance systems, in particular tracking assistance systems (lane keeping assistant) have been proposed, which are also used in present-day vehicles. With passive tracking assistance systems, if the driver moves off course he is alerted to the lane departure by visual, acoustic or haptic signals, for example by vibration of the steering wheel or of his seat. With active course maintenance systems a control unit intervenes in the steering of the front axle, i.e. a turn of the steering wheel and the front wheels is produced, which the driver perceives and often senses as unwelcome interference.